None of Us Are Okay
by KianajLau
Summary: A Dark-ish AU Oneshot. It was meant to be a highschool AU but my mind and its dam creativity messed it up. I'll probably write another version (the original/intended version) later. Anyway, they're living in the mortal world. Intended Keefiana, but now it's just a twisted fic. Enjoy..? Unknown Fan!


"Dude," One of the guys who follow me around came up to the front of the group and elbowed me in the side, "It's _Biana…_ " I rolled my eyes, pushing the guy off me who was making google eyes at Biana. I'd grown up. The whole Black Swan thing..? I mean, a lot has changed since then.

We're in _college_. In the Forbidd- I mean… Earth… A lot has happened since then, including me and Biana growing up. I grew out of my silly crush for Foster, but I guess it was never really a crush in the first place. I was always thinking about Biana after our first kiss, but she never so much as batted an eye in my direction, even though I knew she liked me. Plus, Foster was just too easy to mess with.

But, just as I grew out of Foster, the same has happened with Biana. I dropped all my pranks and stuff (well, all the _obvious_ ones… the head dude here will be _so_ mad when he sees what I've done with his office…

Bian laughed at something that guy who elbowed me said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and I felt myself nearly drooling as I looked at her long, sleek, brown hair, that had grown out over the years… "What's up, man?" Ugh, Bangs Boy. I wiped my mouth, "Uh, hey." He smirked that obnoxious smirk that- no, Keefe, you've changed. Your mom and dad are happy. You're better now. You're improved. No more teasing, no more pranks, no more untucked shirts or disheveled hair, no more drawing, or… "Hey, Biana." I swallowed. Just because I was nervous, didn't mean I wasn't a good actor.

She looked up from her friends and that Elbow Guy and grimaced at me, "Oh, he Keefe." And then she walked away. As soon as she passed the corner, I took in a deep breath and grasped my shirt, untucking it slightly as I breathed in and out heavily. "Calm. Down. It's just Biana. Just another girl." A passing girl looked at me, and I propped my leg up against the wall and smirked, though I didn't tousle and muss up my hair as I used to. I winked at her and she giggled, blushed, tucked her hair behind her ear, and walked away.

"Still not over Biana, are you?" I jumped and threw my arm out, but only hit a wall. I cursed human curse words I'd learned. "Ba-m… Tam, what's up?" He stepped out of my shadow in front of me. "Dude," I hissed, "No shadow vaporizing or… whatever it is that you do." He shrugged, "I tend to hang in the dark anyway," he blew his silver tipped hair out of his eyes. He and Linh had grown out their hair because they never wanted to cut the silver off. "It's not like anybody would notice me if I vaporized out of shadows and whatnot."

He had a point there. I looked over… but he was gone.

I mean, all of us have changed. Not just since coming to the human world, but we just… did. I thought it would be impossible to ever drift apart after the experiences we had together as a group, but… things happen you know. "Good evening, sir."

"Good to see you on time for once, Keefe. Sit down in the back." I waved my hand, "Right, right, okay." I hadn't even realized I was in my class. I sat down next to a girl or whatever and got lost in thought again.

I changed, not exactly _willingly_ of course, but, you know… Years after, my mom finally decided to come back, which made my dad really get his act together, and… Well, I thought she would leave again and I took up trying to be the perfect child so she would _never_ leave. But, she's not here now, so, in doing so, I lost a lot of my friends. We're still chill and all and hang out occasionally, but it's different now.

Fitz, the Golden Boy, lost a lot. I guess Alvar came back, somehow, I thought that guy died back in- whatever. Somehow, Alden got… he… was murdered. I think, at least, and Fitz took that… pretty hard. Golden Boy got… Tarnished. I guess he was always a Silver boy anyway, Alvar was the real golden boy all along. Well, either way, I guess that means that gold _does_ tarnish.

He was still perfectly smart, perfectly nice to everybody, perfectly good looking, perfectly everything… but he had… issues. Sometimes he lashes out at people and others he gets… panic attacks. And then the day came when he decided he had enough. Again, still perfectly perfect, just in an… imperfect way. I guess he was the… bad boy..? now?

And he even had the perfect girl. Nope, not Foster. Stina. Why she was sent here, no one knows. Well, maybe it was because her dad was part of the Black Swan… of whatever. Anyway, I guess Stina made an effort to clean up too or whatever and she was now Golden Boy's golden girlfriend. Well, more like just another one of his toys… He sure kept a clean reputation in front of the teachers, but outside of the classrooms and away from the teachers' eyes..? Now there's a problem not even… Fitz could solve.

Man, I wish him. And I didn't expect for myself to say this, but I miss- "Dex!" Said strawberry blonde boy looked over at me. "Uh, hey… Keefe. How's it going?" He looked nervous. I realized we had barely even spoken since we'd got out of the airport. Any of us.

"Um, yeah, I'll be going then. I, uh, I'm meeting up with Sophie." He blushed and then turned away, running to the direction of the book room. Dex hadn't changed much, but Sophie…

Oh, Sophie…

She ended up somewhat like Fitz, but I couldn't really blame her. A lot of the ones she loved died. It kind of put her under pressure, but her mind didn't break, obviously, because she's Foster. But _she_ broke. She stopped caring and stopped being _Sophie_.

The only one who remained relatively the same was Biana. After she and Sophie drifted apart and she couldn't rely on either Fitz or me… She began acting differently. She was still the fashion loving elf- _girl_ \- that we had all grown to know and love, but she fell in with the wrong crowd. Well, not really a _bad_ crowd like Fitz or Soph, but… she was like those mean girls in the human movies Foster had shown us.

"Hey, hey," my shoulder shook. "Hey, Keefe!" I looked over to see Biana shaking my shoulder. Her face was caked with makeup now. "Are you okay?" Her normal, beautiful blue eyes were covered with her long, extended, fake eyelashes and her eyebrows looked unnatural. She was still beautiful as ever, but she covered it up with face paint all the time.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay… I'm okay." That's a lie. None of us were okay.

 **Okay, okay, I know, my fanfics just keep getting worse and worse. But, I dunno. I started writing it as an AU but... Yikes, it turned into something else... I don't like it that much, but I was also going to write a Jasper one of this. The Jasper one will be more like the plot and stuff I originally thought of. This just took a turn for the worse, but I wrote this for and I'm gonna post it on . Anyway, idk if it's only gonna be a oneshot or not, cuz if so, this is a pretty poopy one shot. But I wouldn't really know what to do for the second part... and I don't know if I'm ready to commit to a full story.**

 **So, for now, this'll be a oneshot and marked as complete. I hope you enjoyed it, though it wasn't that good, lol. Check out my other fanfics (only if you want though) because I think they're much better than this one!**

 **Ta-ta my lovelies (that seems creepy) Kay byeee!**


End file.
